jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid fan/W nieznane
Bloga tego dedykuje Tajemniczemu Jeźdcowi,Nice Hofferson i Astriś111 Info: -Na początku dzieje się we współczesności,potem w czasach Serialu -To chyba będzie jedyny blog na którym nie będzie dużo czkastrid :( -Gdyby były jakieś niezgodności w postaciach-przepraszam -Sorki za błędy -Dojdą nowe postacie To zaczynamy! Rozdział 1.Cztery przyjaciółki Mam na imię Julia,jestem w sumię zwyczajna,no...poza moją manią JWS,nie jestem dziewczęca...wole wspinać się po drzewach,chodzić po krzakach,ale...lubie terz dobrą książkę.Kocham zwierzęta i kocham rysować.Jestem inna niż większość,przez co nie rozumiana.Jakoś specialnie nie narzekam na przemoc fizyczną i psychiczną,sama czasem wszczynam bójki,a tą drugą zwyczajnie znosze.Nie jestem zbyt lubiana,gdy siedze w ławce słysze głosy Angeliki i jej bandy Angelika:Pfff...dziwaczka. Jenifer:Odmieniec...i w co ona się ubrała? Clara:Jest szurnięta,zdrowo szurnięta. Jak wspomniałam nie jestem lubiana,ale to nie znaczy,że nie mam przyjaciół,mam tylko 3,ale za to prawdziwe przyjaciółki:Nikę,Kaśkę i Natkę.Opowiem wam nieco o nich.Nika kocha JWS, zwierzęta i książki,jest terz dobra w recytacji.Wygrywa wszystkie konkursy z polskiego.Pisze również niesamowite wiersze,gdy zacznie je czytać można słuchać i słuchać.Kasia również jest postrzegana za szaloną,więc obie wiedziemy życie odmiennych,przez co w tych sprawach rozumiemy się najlepiej.Jest bardzo empatyczna,przez co należy do wolontariatu.A to co w niej podziwiam:Potrafi wróżyć z kart,naprawdę jej wróżby się zpełniają!,ja,Natka i Nika często zwracamy się do niej,aby pomogła nam wybrnąć z kłopotów,do których mamy niezwykły talent,tak samo jak ja i Nika kocha JWS.Natka za to kocha muzykę,umie zagarać dużo utworów z JWS,przez co często przychodze na jej koncerty w szkolnej grupie muzycznej.Lubi mętne i smutne piosenki,które i ja uwielbiam.Jej rysunki są coraz lepsze,ciągle rysuje smoki i postacie z ukochanego filmu,niektórzy mówią,że to obsesja,ale my wiemy,że to poprostu hobby sprawiające jej radość.Przyjmuje ból fizyczny jakby nigdy nic,rzadko płacze,a jeśli już,to nie publicznie.Więc tak się prezentujemy.No,przynajmniej teraz,dawniej było nas 5.Była jeszcze Angelika,była jak my,zwyczajna,również kochała JWS,ale w przeciwieństwie do nas,nie szanowała fabuły filmu,gdy my gadałyśmy o Astrid,twierdziła,że jest od niej lepsza i miała chore ambicje,że to ona,a nie Astrid jest dziewczyną Czkawki.Cały pokój miała oklejony plakatami ze Czkawką,a tych na których była Astrid szczerze nienawidziła,wyrywała wojowniczkę z plakatu,albo karykaturowała,raz była nawet tak szaleńczo zakochana w Czkawce,że z plakatu,gdzie Czkawka całował Astrid wyrywała dziewczyne,robiła sobie zdjęcia jako przepiękna wojowniczka w skąpej,metalowej zbroi odsłaniającej dekolt,brzuch i plecy,a potem godzinami przerabiała w komputerze i przyklejała na plakat,że wyglądało to,jakby to ona całowała Czkawkę.Za to terz wywaliłyśmy ją z naszego grona,potem założyła własą bande lalusiowatych panienek,gadających o makijarzu,ciuchach i nowych filmach miłosnych.Mimo iż teraz byłyśmy wytykane palcami przez bande Angeliki,to w duchu cieszyłyśmy się,bo najwięszą tajemnice ukryłyśmy przed jej wrogimi spojrzeniami.Była to działka Kaśki.Dawniej była to działka wykupiona przez dziadka Kaśki,ale oddał ją swojej wnuczce,gdy uważał,że ma ona takie samo prawo do miejca,w którym mogłaby się bawić,jak on w jej wieku.Tym sposobem dostałyśmy działkę o powierzchni 456 m kwadratowych.Bardzo starałyśmy się,zby działka stała się mini dżunglą,a,że była na odludziu nie było to problemem, samo dostanie się do niej wymagało niemałego wysiłku,trzeba było przejść za rozłożystym klonem za domem Kaśki,przez chaszcze,skręcić za dużym kamieniem w lewo,ześlizgąć się po zboczu w dół płynącej tu rzeki,a potem przejść po złamanym drzewie.Wtedy trafiało się na działkę.Całą zarośniętą,wszędzie rosły krzaki i chaszcze,a jeśli było się tu pierwszy raz łatwo było zabłądzić,tylko my znałyśmy szlak do centrum działki,stały tam stare samochody,za którymi skręcało się w prawo,dochodziło się do niewielkiego wzniesienia,na którym stał nasz domek,stara,drewniana chatka przykryta splątanymi winoroślami i porosła chmielem.Gdy wdrapało się na dach domku ukazywał się przepiękny widok.Nasza dżungla.krzaki i pnącza dawały efekt zielono-czerwonych pagórków.Było tam wspaniale,a działkę nazwałyśmy wyspą.Wyspą Berk. Rozdział 2.Na lekcji historii Któregoś dnia na lekcji historii uczyliśmy się o runach używanych przez wikingów Nauczyciel:Ta runa to runa Naudiz,odpowiednik litery A i N... Nauczyciel mówił o jakiś runach,gdy nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie,litery z tablcy zlały się,zaczęły się przekładać i przemieszczać,po chwili zamiast nordyckich run na tablicy pojawił się zwyczajny alfabet.Nie słyszałam co mówi nauczyciel,wszystko słowa ucichły,widziałam,jak nauczyciel tłumacz innym znaczenie run,ale ja nie słyszałam ani słowa,tylko bicie mojego serca.Rozejrzałam się Nika,Kaśka i Natka siedziały jakby gdyby nigdy nic i notowały coś w zeszycie,spojrzałam na swój zeszyt,zdania również zlały się w jedną czarną kulkę,zaczęły się wyginać i poruszać,moje ćwiczenia pisania run nordyckich układały się wmiare z ćwiczeniami w coraz zgrabne litery.Ciągle nic nie słyszałam,uszczypnęłam się,by sprawdzić czy nie śnie,ale to nie był sen,to wszystko działo się naprawdę! Wszystko zaczęło wirować,kołysać się coraz szybciej.W pewnej chwili nauczyciel urwał niemy dialog i spojrzał na mnie,znów zaczął poruszać ustami.Wpatrywałam się w niego nie mogąc go zrozumieć,oddychałam nerwowo.Nagle usłyszałam szept,z początku zbyt cichy by zrozumiec cokolwiek,przygłuszony dźwięk rozlegał się coraz głośniej,slyszłam wszystko przez zatkane uszy,jak w chwili gdy startuje samolot.Ciągle patrzyłam na nauczyciela,z początku skupiony wyraz twarzy zmienił się w grymas narastającej złości,a potem ustąpił niepokojowi,słyszałam coraz wyraźniej Nauczyciel:Julia! Julia! Julia! W jednej chwili osunęłam się na ziemie strącając książki i przybory szkolne.wszyscy zbiegli się zobaczyć co się stało,Nauczyciel podbiegł do mnie i zaczał mówić coś,czego już nie słyszałam,może i dobrze,bo nietórzy zerkali na nauczyciela ze zniesmaczeniem.W rogu mojego pola widzenia ukazała się złowieszczo śmiejąca się Angelika,Clara i Jenifer,nauczyciel chyba krzyknał na nię,nie wiedziałam dokładnie,ale na twarzach chichoczących panienek pojawiła się pokora do nauczyciela,Nade mną były rożne znane mi twarze,z pośród nich wyłowiłam wzrokiem Nikę,Kaśkę i Natkę.Słyszałam głosy znajomych i przyjaciółek zlane w jeden chór powtarzający Ludzie:Julia?! Julia!? Julia!? Wszystko zaczęło cichnąć,nie wiem co było potem.Straciłam przytomność. ---- Obudziłam się na łóżku szpitalnym u pielęgniarki.W pokoju dostrzegłam pielęgniarke,a po chwili przyjaciółki z zatroskanymi wyrazami twarzy.Spytałam cicho Julia:Co-co się stało?.... Po Nice,Kaśce i Natce przebiegł usmiech wdzięczności,usłyszałam głębokie odetchnięcie.Pielęgniarka również się uśmiechnęła. Pięlęgniarka:Zemdlałaś na lekcji,ale dokładnie nie wiem co się stało.Podziękuj swoim przyjaciółką.Gdy przyszłam i ulożyłam cię na łożku nie odstepowały nawet na krok.Przez całą droge szły przy łóżku.Nie dało się ich wyprosić z mojego gabinetu.chociaż mowiłam,że potrzebujesz spokoju i ciszy Pięlęgniarka zaakcentowała ostatnie zdanie,podkreslając,że zrobiła wyjątek.Uśmiechnęłam się nikliwie,a przynajmniej próbowałam. Julia:Czy...czy możemy zostac na chwile same prosze pani? Pielęgniarka po dłuższym namyśle wyraziła zgodę i wyszła z gabinetu.Nika,Kaśka i Natka,które wcześniej zachowywały sie nienagannie,teraz wręcz rzuciły się na mnie. Nika:Oh dzięki Bogu! Julka co ci się stało? Natka:Niezłego stracha nam napędziłaś. Kaśka:Opowiadaj. Powiedziałam im,wszystko.O dziwnych literach,jak przestałam cokolwiek słyszeć i jak ztraciłam przytomność.Niektóre części musiałam powtarzać,bo przyjaciółki były bardzo przejęte. Julia:Nie wiem z kąd,ale mam takie przeczucie,że to jest powiązane z naszą wyspą. Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami. Rozdział 3.Wyjasnienia i dziwne okoliczności Po jakimś czasie weszla pielęgniarka i powiedziała,że jestem zwolniona z lekcji i mogę iść do domu.Spytała,czy jest ktoś u mnie w domu Julia:Nieee... Wtedy Kaśka się ożywiła Kaśka:My możemy z nią zostać! Nika i Natka natychmiast podchwyciły pomysł Nika:O tak!Tak! Natka:Czy może nas pani zwolnić z lekcji,prosiiiimy.... Z początku oporna pielęgniarka wkrótce zrozumiała,że nie zniechęci moich przyjaciołek i zwolnila je z lekcji.Szłysmy drogą do mojego domu.Gdy dotarłyśmy Nika zrobila herbatę.Wszystkie usiadłyśmy na kanapie popijając ciepły napój i trwając w niezręcznym milczeniu.W końcu odstawiłam herbatę i poszłam po laptopa.Usiadłam na kanapie i zaczęłam szukać czegoś w sieci. Kaśka:Czego szukasz? Julia:Czegoś na temat wikingów.Może dowiemy się czegoś o tym,co zaszło na lekcii. Po chwili wszystkie przegldalyśmy strony o kulturze nordyckiej,ale nic nie znalazłyśmy.Po 2 godzinach zaprzestałyśmy. Natka:Chodźmy na wyspę,dasz rade? Julia:Ta-ak Szłyśmy szosą do dobrze znanego,rozłożystego drzewa.Po kilku minutach siedziałyśmy na starych samochodach.Kaśka wyjęła talie kart i zaczęla je tasować.Po chwili wyciagnęła jedną kartę,zmarszczyła brwi i schowała kartę w talii,przetasowała jeszcze raz.znów pociągnęła za jedną kartę.Na jej twarzy malowało sie niedowierzanie.Powtórzyła czynności jeszcze raz,aż Nika zainteresowała się Nika:Kaśka,co ty robisz? Kaśka:...Ciągle wyciągam tą samą kartę. Pokała nam ów kartę.Była na niej nordycka runa,a karta podpisana była "W nieznane" Natka:Co to oznacza? Kaśka:Nie mam pojęcia,ale...ja prawie nigdy się nie myle... W pewnym momencie Nika postanowiła złagodzic sytuacje. Nika:Ok,ok..wiecie co? zróbmy ekspedycje! Wszystkie uśmiechnęłysmy się.Doskonale pamiętałysmy nasze ekspedycje.Tak naprawde cała działka nie bylo jeszcze dokladnie odkryta.Często,więc organizowałyśmy wyprawy badawcze Natka:Czemu nie... Rozdział 4.Tajemnica wyspy Jeśli przeszkadzają wam takie oddzielenia,piszcie Przedzierałyśmy się przez haszcze,gdy prowadząca Nika zkręciła w prawo Natka:Nika,czemu skęcamy? Nika nie odpowiedziała,zrozumiałyśmy,że to intuicja.Szłyśmy i szłyśmy,aż dotarłyśmy do rozłorzystej leszczyny,a że była to jesień,drzewo zrzuciło już większość liści.Leszczyna miała cos w rodzaju drzwi,a raczej dziury pełniącej role drzwi. Natka:Idziemy? Julia,Kaśka,Nika:Idziemy. Wszystkie weszłyśmy pod parasolowate gałęzie.Ku naszemu zdziwieniu pod drzewem było o wiele więcej miejsca niż się z początku się wydawało.Przy pniu stał kamienny postument,leżał na nim jakiś przedmiot.Podeszłyśmy bliżej.Na postumencie leżała fujarka ze zwierzęcego rogu,na postumencie przed instrumentem widniał jakiś napis Kaśka:Julia,możesz to odczytać? Wytęrzałam wzrok,litery znów zaczęły zmieniać sie w litery,ale tym razem nie bolala mnie głowa.Powoli odczytałam napis Julia:SowilōNaudiz SowilōLaguzÛruzÛruzNaudizMaðrIsaz KanuanRaidoÛruzIsazNaudiz SowilōIsazIsaz IsazNaudizNaudizIsaz SowilōLaguzÛruzÛruzNaudiz Nika:Co to znaczy? Julia:Za słowami kryją się inne słowa Dedyk dla osoby,która zgadnie co bylo napisane na fujarce Nikt nie zgadł :( No to zmieniamy fabułe Natka zerknęła na zegarek Natka:O kurcze,już 16! Wszystkie oniemiałyśmy,siedziałyśmy tu 5 godzin.Wszystkie zerwałyśmy się z miejsca i pobiegłyśmy przez haszcze.Nika powtarzała pod nosem Nika:Za słowami kryją się inne słowa...Za słowami kryją się inne słowa.... Wybiegłyśmy na polane,znów wskoczyłyśmy w haszcze i pusciłyśmy się pędem przez kolejne krzaki.Ze zwierzęcą zwinnością przeszłyśmy przez złamane drzewo,wbiegłyśy na górke,z tamtąd wydeptaną przez nas ścieżką i dotarłyśmy do klonu,z tamtąd wszystkie pobiegłyśmy do domu. Rozdział 5.Pomoc Szekspira Następnego dna normalnie poszłyśmy do szkoły.Cały czas głowiłyśmy się nad zdaniem wyrytym na postumencie.Tego dnia na polskim przerabialiśmy Szekspira.W pewnym momencie Nika szerzej otworzyła oczy,otworzyła usta i jak zaczarowana wpatrywała się w prezentacje wyświetlaną przez panią.Na przerwie podbiegła do nas podekscytowana Nika:Już rozumiem! Już wiem! Kaśka:Ale co? Nika:Już wiem,wiedziałam,że z kądź kojaże ten cytat! Natka:Nika,weź powiedz o co chodzi! Nika:Szekspir! Szekspir! Nika pokrzykiwała "Szekspir" przez całą przerwe i uspokoiła się na tyle by wszystko wyjaśnić dopiero na następnej lekcji-muzyce.W ciągu lekcji (jako iż siedzimy w jednej ławce) szepnęła Nika:Szekspir...to zdanie na postumencie to cytat Szekspira... Miałam już coś powiedzieć gdy nauczyciel klasnął w dłonie i powiedział Nauczyciel:A teraz występ Natalii Kaśka,Natka,Nika i ja miałyśmy żelazną zasade,że żadna nie przeszkadza innym w rozwijaniu pasjii,więc wszystkie zamilkłyśmy.Natka wyszła na środek,mimo iż jeszcze nie zaczęła wszystkie wiedziałyśmy,że jak zwykle świetnie jej wyjdzie. ---- Nie wiedziałam na jakim instrumencie gra Astriś111,więc musze improwizować ---- Natka dygnęła lekko i podeszła do keyboard'u. Natka:"Rune Magic" Przęłączyła keyboard na odpowiedni instrument i zaczęła grać,gdy skończyła wszyscy bili jej brawo,no,może oprócz bandy Angeliki Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=jiwuQ6UHMQg#t=4740 ---- Muzyka była ostatnią lekcją.Gdy wyszłyśmy z szatni,Nika szepnęła do Natki i Kaśki Nika:Rozgryzłam to,szybko,na Berk! Żadna z nas nie wiedziała jednak jak bardzo prawdziwe miało się stać to zdanie Rozdział 6.Portal Wszystkie szłyśmy równym krokiem na wyspę oglądając się za przypadkowymi gapiami.Ostatni raz rozejrzałyśmy się przy klonie,nagle Kaśka zatrzymała nas nie zpuszczając wzroku z jakiegoś punktu przed sobą, Kaśka:Czekajcie... Nam terz wydawało się,że przez chwile zobaczłyśmy różową,markową bluze,ale miejscu gdzie Kaśka skupiła wzrok niczego nie było Natka:Fałszywy alarm. Wszystkie poszłyśmy naszym szlakiem na wyspę.Podążałyśmy drogą,którą ostatnio prowadziłyśmy ekspedycje,dotarłyśmy do leszczyny.Weszłyśmy pod koronę drzewa.Podeszłyśmy do postumentu i dokładnie go obejrzałyśmy. Nika:Za słowami kryją się inne słowa... Postument był dwuwarstwowy. Nika:Natka,trzymaj fujarkę. Natka posłuszniewzięła do ręki instrument Nika lekko popchnęła postument,na którym leżała fujarka,poruszył się,ale tylko wierzch,Nika pchała dalej,aż wierzch postumentu spadł i odkryłnową zapiske pod spodem. Nika:A to co? Kaśka:To wygląda...na nuty. wszystkie spojrzałyśmy na Natke,ta przyglądała się nam dziwnie Natka:No co?.... Nika:Zagrasz to? Natka:No..nie wiem... Kaśka:Oh prosze,nie teraz! Julia:Przynajmniej spubuj. Natka westchnęła i podeszła do postumentu,w skupieniu zagrała pierwszą część melodii,zagrane nuty zaświeciły na złoto,Natka ie przestawała.Po chwili całe nuty mieniły się złotem,nagle z nuty zacząły wirować i zmieniły się w rodzaj wiru,liście wokoło stworzyły wir,Nasze włosy porozwiewały się w różne strony,a my w bezruchu wpatrywałyśmy się w złotą wyrwe.Nie wiedziałyśmy co myśleć:strech,czy może ekscytacje?Nagle dobiegł nas zduszony pisk,jak na komende obejrzałyśmy się,za nami stała Angelika i z przerażeniem wpatrująca się w złoty wir.Zdążyłyśmy tylko posłać jej wrogie spojrzenie,zanim wir pochłonął nas zupełnie,zaczęłyśmy spadać,nagle wylądowałyśy,ale nie była to już działka Kaśki,tylko najprawdziwszy las.Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się stało? ---- Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=jiwuQ6UHMQg#t=2186 Co tak mało komentarzy,nie podoba się? :( ---- Rozdział 7.Gdzie my jesteśmy? Powoli wstałyśmy i otrzepałyśmy się.Rozejrzałyśmy się,gdzie nie spojrzeć wszędzie leśna głusza.Zaczęłyśmy się trząść,za portalem było zdecydowanie cieplej,nawet jeśli była jesień.Czułyśmy się jak w zimię,ale bez śniegu,miałyśmy tylko lekkie sweterki.Zaczęłyśmy iść przez las.Sponiewierane przez wiatr wszystkie starałyśmy się być jak najbliżej siebie,byle tylko trochę się ogrzać. Kaśka:Gdzie my jesteśmy? Natka:Nie mam pojęcia...brrrrr,jak zimno... Nika:Co się w ogóle stało? Kaśka:Postument musiał być rodzajem...przejścia,portalu. Julia:Hej,tam chyba las się przerzedza! Rzeczywiście,po kilkudziesięciu metrach wyszłyśmy z lasu.Stałyśmy na skarpie.Przed nami rozciągała się jakaś osada,była dość prymitywna.Domki z drewna z wymyślnymi zakończeniami dachów,plac na środku był...właściwie mieszaniną kamieni wbitych w ziemię,nie było tu latarni,bardziej coś w rodzaju wysokich pochodni.Obok osady był...chyba port,a bardziej molo,przy którym cumowały statki,drewniane z kolorowymi żaglami i jakimiś figurami przymocowanymi do dzioba.Figury wyglądały jak wielkie gady,ni to dinozaury,ni to konie wodne z opowieści.Powoli zeszłyśmy do osady,był późny wieczór,nikogo nie było na zewnątrz. Natka:Co to za miejsce? Rozglądłyśmy się,ale wyglądało na to,że jesteśmy same,wypadałoby iśc spać.Problem był taki,że nie wiedziałyśmy gdzie jesteśmy,nigdzie nikogo nie było,prawdopodobnie nie zanłyśmy tutejszego języka.Nie można tak poprostu wparować do czyjegoś domu.Usiadłyśmy na trawie zmarznięte i głodne. Nika:To nie ma sensu... Kaśka:To co robimy? Natka:Najlepiej byłoby się przespać,ale-zatrząsła się-tu jest tak zimno... Julia:Musimy wytrzymać. Jakoś zasnęłyśmy,rano obudziły nas jakieś głosy Głos 1:Kim one są? Głos 2:Skąd się tu wzięły? Głos 3:Pewnie są z innej wyspy. Głos 4:Co one mają na sobie? Głos: 5:Eeee...ubrania? Głos 4:Weź się przymknij brat,nie oto mi chodzi! Głos 6:Cicho! Chyba się budzą. Otworzyłyśmy oczy,z początku nie przyzwyczjone do światła widziałyśmy tylko zamazane twarze.Powoli obraz wyostrzał się.Nad nami pochylały się dwie dziewczyny i czwórka chłopców.Wszyscy w naszym wieku,dziwnie ubrani,ale wyglądali znajomo.Czy nie widziałyśmy kiedyś tej niebieskookiej blądynki z toporem? Czy nie wiedziałyśmy kiedyś tego pulchnego blądyna? Czy nie widziałyśmy kiedyś tej dziewczyny i tego chłopaka podobnych do siebie jak dwie krople wody? Czy nie widziałyśmy kiedyś tego bruneta w hełmie z zakręconymi rogami? Czy nie widziałyśmy kiedyś tego chłopaka z tak zielonymi oczami? Rozdział 8.O matulu! Wszystkie otworzyłyśmy szerzej oczy,skojarzyłyśmy te twarze.Jak na zawołanie wszystkieusiadłyśmy plecami do siebie,aby móc obserwować wszystkich wokoło.O matulu,siedziałyśmy w Smoczej Akademii! Natka,Julia,Nika,Kaśka:... Mieczyk:Co one się tak gapią? Szpadka:Chyba nigdy nie widziały takiego barana. Mieczyk:Może...czekaj,co? Nika:Czy...czy my śnimy? Astrid:Nie. Czkawka:Ja jestem... Natka:Czkawka. Kaśka:A-wskazała na Śledzika-to Śledzik Nika:-wskazała na bliźniaki-Mieczyk i Szpadka Natka:To-wskazała na Smarka-Sączysmark Julia:I-wskazałam Astrid-Astrid Wszyscy wybałuszyli oczy Czkawka:Skąd wiecie? Kaśka:Trudno to wyjaśnić Natka:Czy jesteśmy na Berk Mieczyk:No raczej. Nika:O matulu! Sączysmark:No co? Czkawka:To chyba nie jest najlepszy moment. Zabrali nas do twierdzy i opatulili kocami. Czkawka:Więc...z kąd wiecie o nas. Natka:Jak wspomniała Kaśka:trudno to wyjaśnić. Nika:My jesteśmy z...odległej przyszłości Śledzik:To by wyjaśniało wasze stroje. Spojrzałyśmy po sobie.Rzeczywiście jeansy,trampki,kolorowe T-shirty i sweterki nie pasowały zbytnio do tej ery. Kaśka:Iiii...nie wiemy,czy to zrozumiecie...,ale...u nas jesteście...sławni. Sączysmark:Sławni powiadasz. Julia:No...tia...jest o was...bajka... Astrid:Że co? Natka:W przyszłości jest...taka skrzynka,w której pojawiają się obrazki...nazywana telewizorem,no i tam pokazują wasze przygody. Nika:Prawda. Czkawka:Z kąd jestście? Julia:Z Polski. Szpadka:A gdzie to jest? Kaśka:Za oceanem,bardzo daleko. Rozdział 9.Na Berk. Nika:Czy wy naprawde tresujecie smoki? Sączysmark:No tak. Natka:Możemy zobaczyć? Czkawka:To w nigdy nie widziałyście smoków? Pokiwałyśmy głowami Julia:U nas ich nie ma.W ogóle prawie nikt w nie nie wierzy. Astrid:Na serio? Kaśka:Yhym. Poszłyśmy więc obejrzeć smoki.Były niesamowite!Astrid zerkała na nas z ukosa Julia:Astrid,ja wiem,że trudno w to uwierzyć,takie same uczucia miałaś do Heathery. Astrid:Z kąd to wiesz? Julia:My naprawde jesteśmy z przyszłości. Astrid nam nie wierzyła.Nie obwiniałyśmy jej za to,miała powody.My terz nie ufałybyśmy komuś,kto nagle spadł nie wiadomo z kąd i w jakim celu.Skrycie jednak marzyłyśmy,że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami. ---- Na Berk spędziłyśmy kilka dni.Nikt nam chyba nie wierzył,że pochodzimy z przyszłości,a jeśli nawet to niewiele osób.Plusem było to,żę chodziłyśmy na zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii!Nie miałyśmy swoich smoków,więc zadowalałyśmy się teorią.Musiałyśmy przebrać się z normalnych ubrań w takie,jakie się tu nosiło.Nika miała na sobie czarną sukienkę,futrzaną kamizelkę,granatowe leginsy i futrzane buty i karawasze.Włosy zaplotła w dwa warkocze po obu stronach głowy.Kaśka miała czerwoną bluzkę na długi rękaw,brązową spudnicę,ciemnobrązowe leginsy,karawasze i futrzane buty.Warkocza zaplotła sobie tak,że leżał na lewym ramieniu.Natka na sobie miała sukienkę w kolorze...powiedzmy żółtym,miała jasnobrązowe leginsy,futrzane buty,skórzany pasek i karawasze.Grzywka opadała jej lekko na oczy,a z tyłu głowy miała warkocza spływającego jej po plecach.Ja miałam niebieską bluzkę na długi rękaw,brązową spudnicę,granatowe leginsy,futrzane buty i kamizelkę oraz karawasze.Ja za to jak zwykle miałam włosy rozpuszczone,odgarnięte do przodu.Wszystkie nosiłyśmy terz z upodobaniem naszyjniki ze smoczymi zębami,znalazłyśmy terz troche łusek Szczerbatka,okazały się na tyle mocne i twarde,że na każda wyryła na swojej pierwszą literę imienia,nosiłyśmy je jako naszyjniki przyjaźni.Astrid ciągle nam nie ufała.Znosiłyśmy to dzienlnie,ale nie można było powiedzieć,że była do nas wrogo nastawiona,była raczej neutralna.Pewnego dnia zatrzymała nas po lekcji w SA. Astrid:Dobra,możemy pogadać na osobności...wara od Czkawki! Zagroziła nam toporem Nika:Nie martw się. Kaśka:Nie jesteśmy zainteresowane. Julia:Jest twój. Natka:Dokładnie. Astrid zdawała się być uspokojona.Nie jestem pewna,czy nas zaakceptowała.Odeszła bez słowa. Rozdział 10.W blasku przyjaźni cz.1 Ile byłyśmy na Berk? Nie wiem,tydzień...może dwa? dni leciały tak szybko.Ciągle było coś do robienia.Lekcje w SA zajmowały dość dużo czasu,chodziłyśmy po Berk,ciągle nie mogłyśmy oderwać oczu od smoków,czasami poszłyśmy na trening,ale,tak szczerze,nie mogłyśmy się równać z innymi,najlepiej szło Kaśce,bo trenuje karatę,za to każda znalazła sobie swoją dziedzinę.Nika upodobała sobie miecz,Natka wolała topór,a ja upodobałam sobie łuk.Pomagałyśmy w wiosce,dzięki czemu zyskałyśmy sympatję ludzi.Pewnego dnia,kiedy znów poszłyśmy na lekcje zastałyśmy Astrid siedzącą pod ścianą z kolanami pod brodą.Wyglądała na smutną,gdy nas zobaczyła natychmiast się podniosła.Zaczęła się lekcja.Gdy się skończyła,zauwarzyłyśmy Czkawkę podchodzącego do Astrid.Schowałyśmy się za rogiem Akademii i oglądałyśmy,co się wydarzy.Czkawka patrzył na Astrid uśmiechnięty,ale widać było,że zjada go stres. Czkawka:Astrid..... Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wyczekująco,ale chłopak totalnie się zmieszł i burknął tylko Czkawka:...miłego dnia. Astrid chyba nieco zawiedziona wyszła z SA i nas nie zauważyła.Postanowiłyśmy pomóc tej dwójce,a może,kto wie?Może zyskamy zaufanie i przyjaźń Astrid.Uzgodniłyśmy ostatnie szczeguły i poszłyśmy wszystko załatwić.Nika podeszła do Czkawki,a Kaśka patrzyła,czy nigdzie nie ma Astrid,mogłaby uznać to zazniewage jej zakazu. Nika:Czkawka...wiesz,Astrid mówiła,że chciałaby się z tobą spotkać.Najlepiej dzisiaj o 4,na plaży. Czkawka podziękował za wiadomość i zadowolony poszedł w swoją stronę wyraźnie zadowolony.Kaśka zagwizdała umówioną melodyjke,tak,że ja i Natka ukryte wśród zabudowań wiedziałyśmy,że plan się powiódł,teraz do Astrid.Znalazłyśmy ją na werandzie przed jej domem,ja i Natka podeszłyśmy do niej,jej mina nieco zrzedła na nasz widok.Podniosła się i rzuciła chłodnie Astrid:Po co przyszłyście? Nieco nas tym zraniła,zle nie zrażałyśmy się Natka:Przychodzimy z wiadomością... Julia:Od Czkawki. Na dzwięk imienia Astrid spojrzała na nas zaciekawiona. Julia:Czciałby się z tobą spotkać,dziś na plaży. Natka:O 4. Astrid kiwnęła głową i weszła do domu,już miałyśmy iść,kiedy uchyliła drzwi i szepnęła z uśmiechem Astrid:Dzięki. Ponownie wróciła do domu.Zagwizdałam melodie.Odpowiedział mi głos Kaśki,a zaraz i Niki.Teraz czekać do 4. Rozdział 11.W blasku przyjaźni cz.2 Jest 3.30.Teraz musiałyśmy dopilnować,aby nasz plan wypalił.Podzieliłyśmy role między wszystkie i ruszyłyśmy.Kaśka miała dopilnować,aby nikt nie przeszkodził Astrid i Czkawce.Doszła do Akademii i usłyszała strzępek rozmowy,schowała się za rogiem i obserwowała. Sączysmark:Napewno?...O 4 na plaży? Mieczyk:No raczej,nie wierzysz w moje zdolności? Szpadka:Ej,ja terz tu jestem! Mieczyk:No przecierz wiem. Śledzik:Nie wiem,czy powinniśmy tam iść... Sączysmark:Wymiękasz rybciu? Śledzik:Ni-nie. Szpadka:No to będzie niezłe widowisko! Kaśka zmarszczyła brwi,musiała im przeszkodzić weszła do SA. Kaśka:Czkawka chyba nie będzie zachwycony...o Astrid nie wspominając. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią,jakby zostali przyłapani na kradzieży. Kaśka:Spodziewałam się tego po bliźniakach,po Sączysmarku,ale po tobie Śledzik? Śledzik:Bo ja...bo... Zmieszany próbował się wyplątać Kaśka:Czkawka będzie zawiedzony... Natychmiast Śledzik pisnął Śledzik:Nie mów mu! Jego miała już z głowy. Kaśka:Wiesz Sączysmark,nie wiem jak ty,ale ja bym się bała Astrid.Raczej nie zaimponujesz jej tym. Sączsmark chciał coś powiedzieć,ale tylko spuścił głowę.I nim się nie trzba było przejmować,z bliźniakami gorzej. Kaśka:Nie zapominajmy,żę Czkawka to syn wodza i może mu opowiedzieć wszystko tylko na jeszcze większą waszą niekorzyść. Mieczyk i Szpadka coraz wyraźniej się bali,Kaśka skutecznie ich zniechęciła. Więc jak widzicie Kaśka wypełniła swoje zadanie doskonale,przejdźmy do Natki.Krzątała się po plaży.To przesunie jakiś kamień z drogi,to wymiecie piasek z konara wyrzuconego przez ocean na brzeg,a to znowu sprzątnie wodorosty.Wszystko musiało być idealnie.Poukładała muszle,odganiała mewy,przerzucała gałęzie i kamienie.Chociaż zpewnością było to mniej wymagające zadanie od roli Kaśki,ale było terz jednym z ważniejszych.Co by wyszło,gdyby mieli spotkać się na zatarasowanej,zabrudzonej plaży?Na szczęście w tych czasach nie było plastikowych torebek,puszek i pustych opakowań po przekąskach,bo Natka nigdy nie skończyłaby sprzątać.Trzeba było przyznać,że te plaże były znaczniej urokliwsze.Czysty brzeg pokryty drobnym,złotym piaskiem,woda była czysta jak łza,w dali pokrzykiwały mewy,a zachody słońca po tej stronie oceanu były przepięne.Natka nigdy nie bała się cięrzkiej pracy,więc plaże posprzątała wmiare szybko,zaledwie 20 minut! Zobaczmy co u Niki.Ja i Nika piekłyśmy ciastka,pyszne czekoladowe,nie mogłyśmy wytrzymać i zjadłyśmy kilka.Mmmmmmmmmmmm...delicje! Na szczęście w domu Phlegmy znalazłyśmy potrzebne składniki,bałyśmy się,że nic z tego nie wyjdzie,nie wiedziałyśmy,czy mają tu cukier,czy blache,a czekolady napewno nie.Na szczęście ja,jako wielka czekoladocholiczka miałam w kieszeni bluzy niewielką tabliczkę.Mało,ale do posypania powinno wystarczyć.Zapakowałyśmy wszystko w papierową torebkę,którą jakoś same zrobiłyśmy zszywając większą kartkę.Poszłyśmy z ciastkami do domu Astrid i zastukałyśmy.Otworzyła Astrid z niewyraźną miną. Astrid:Hej... Nika:Cześć...stało się coś? Astrid:Nieee... Julia:Nam możesz powiedzieć... Spuściła wzrok i przygryzła wargę,biła się z myślami,więc same spróbowałyśmy zgadnąć Julia:Chodzi o Czkawkę,mam rację? Nika:Powiedz,nie martw się,nikomu nie powiemy. Astrid rozejrzała się,po czym wciągnęła nas do środka,zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie. Astrid:Nikomu nie powiecie Julia,Nika:Nikomu,słowo! Astrid westchnęła Astrid:Tak,zgadłaś,chodzi o Czkawkę...no bo...naprawdę go lubie... Uśmiechnęłyśmy się przyjaźnie Nika:Wiemy Astrid:Ale tak lubie-lubie. Julia:Wiemy. Astrid nieco to zdziwiło,westchnęła i powiedziała ze skruszoną miną Astrid:Wybaczcie,że wtedy w Akademii tak na was ryknęłam,ja...poprostu się martwie... Julia:Spokojnie,nie ma czym. Nika:Rozumiemy twoje zmarwienie,ale naprawde,zajmujesz w jego sercu wyjątkowe miejce. Astrid:Naprawdę? Julia:Oczywiście. Astrid uśmiechnęła się. Nika:O..prawie zapomniałyśmy! Ciastka,same upiekłyśmy,jakby pytał,to powiedz,że czekoladowe Astrid przyjęła paczuszkę i powąchała. Astrid:Mmmmm..bosko pachną,naprawde zrobiłyście je dla mnie? Położyłam jej ręke na ramieniu Julia:Dla was. Astrid nie strzepnęła ręki,jak myślałyśmy,że zrobi,jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła,podziękowała i już miała wyjść,gdzy zatrzymała się w drzwiach Astrid:Dziewczyny...ja wam wierze... Nika,Julia:? Astrid:...Że jesteście z przyszłości... I wyszła zostawiając nas w lekkim osłupieniu przetykanym miłym uczuciem wzajemnego zaufania. Rozdział 12.Jak poszło? w napięciu czekałyśmy na powrót Astrid,Nika zaparzyła herbaty z melisą,smakowała inaczej,niż ta z Polskich sklepów.Czuć było tylko melise,nic innego,rzadnych więcej ziół,woda miała lekko metaliczny posmak,od metalowego kociołka.Kaśka pierwsza zaczęła rozmowe,przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Kaśka:...Dziewczyny?....Czy to naprawde tylko nie sen? Natka:Chcesz to cię uszczypie Kaśka:... Kaśka zbyt pochłonięta myślami nie usłyszała pytania,więc Natka sama udzieliła sobie zgody i uszczypnęła Kaśke w ręke. Kaśka:Ała! Nika:Więc to jednak ni sen. Julia:A...co myślicie...jak im pójdzie? Nika:Mam nadzieje,że dobrze,tyle się natyrałyśmy. Natka:A co jak nie? Kaśka:To...przynajmniej zyskałyśmy przyjaźń Astrid. Julia:Nawet nie mów tak,Natka.Musi się udać.Musi! Nika:A tak z innej beczki...co sądzicie...o Berk i tym wszystkim? Kaśka:Tu jest cudownie. Natka:Zgadzam się,nawet...nie bardzo chcę wracać. Julia:Mi terz. Kaśka:Te stroje,całkiem całkiem. Wszystkie spojrzałyśmy po sobie,przyzwyczajiłyśmy się do naszych ubrań,zaczęłyśmy nawet zapominać,jak wyglądałyśmy w normalnych,doczesnych ubraniach.Pewnie rozmawiałybyśmy dłużej,ale naszą rozmowe przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi.Ja na zawołanie wszystkie spojrzałyśmy w kierunku drzwi,teraz stała tam uśmiechnięta Astrid.Podskakując jak mała dziewczynka skakała naokoło stołu.Nawet piszczała ze szczęścia Nika:Astrid,wszystko ok? Astrid podeszła do nas i usiadła w pustym fotelu. Astrid:Jak najbardziej! Julia:Nie chce być wścibska,ale...jak poszło? Rozdział 13.Wspaniale! Astrid uśmiechała się,ciągle w wielkiej euforii,spodziewałyśmy się dobrych wieści Astrid:Już wam mówię,tylko zaczekajcie. Wstała poszła na górę i weszła do swojego pokoju.Usłyszałyśy tak głośny pisk szczęścia,że wydawało się,jakby ktoś nam piszczał do ucha.Po chwili Astrid znowu usiadła na fotelu i zaczęła opowiadać. Astrid:No więc...poszłam na plaże o 4,była taka romantyczna,czysta jak łza,jakby przygotowana specjalnie dla nas. Natka ukuła mnie ramieniem i uśmiechnęła się. Astrid:Potem zobaczyłam Czkawkę,siedział na pniu,wyrzuconym przez morze.Przywitałam się,ale za nim usiadłam obok niego rozejrzałam się,nie mogłam uwierzyć,że reszta jeźdców zostawiła nas samych,normalnie już siedzieliby w krzakach! Kaśka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie Astrid:Usiadłam,trochę pogadaliśmy,a potem zjedliśmy ciasteczka,mówił,że pyszne! Ja i Nika uśmiechnęłyśy się do niej przyjaźnie Astrid:Potem przysunęłam się troche bliżej niego,a on wziął mnie za ręke.Zarumieniłam się,on chyba,terz,ale nie widziałam dokładnie.Powiedział,że jestem wyjątkowa,spojrzał na mnie,a ja na niego.W końcu nie wytrzymałam i pocałowałam go. Oczy urosły nam do wielkości spodków Kaśka:Naprawdę? Astrid:Yhym Nika:Co było potem Astrid:A on mi oddał. Zdziwiłyśy się jeszce bardziej. Natka:Więc się udało Astrid:Tak. Nika:To wspaniale,warto było się napracowa.. Kopnęłam ją w kostkę,jeszcze wypapla! Nika:Ała! Wszystkie spojrzałyśmy na Nikę,na twarzy Astrid rysowało się podejrzenie.Nika zrozumiała co powiedziała i zakryła usta rękami. Astrid:Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?! Julia:No...nie gniewaj się...chiałyśmy dobrze... Astrid:To znaczy!? Natka:Chciałyśmy,żeby było idealnie... Astrid:Co zrobiłyście!? Nika:Naprawde przepraszamy,że się wtrącałyśmy... Astrid:Po prostu powiedzcie! Kaśka:To my wszystko zaplanowałyśmy...żeby was nię podglądali.. Natka:To my sprzątnęłyśmy plażę... Julia:I my was...umówiłyśy... Twarz Astrid z grymasu złości zmieniła się powoli w niedowierzanie. Astrid:To...to wy..wy zrobiłyście to tylko po to,abym ja i Czkawka mieli idealną randkę? Nika:Gniewasz się? Astrid:Żartujecie?! Przytuliła nas wszystkie,jak starę dobre przyjaciółki. Astrid:NIgdy nie byłam weselsza!Dziękuje,dziękuje,dziękujeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Astrid była nam dozgonnie wdzięczna,do tego stopnia,że udostępniła nam pokoje w swoim wielkim domu.Mieszka w nim sama,powiedziała,że towarzystwo będzie mile widziane. Rzodział 14.Porwanie. Był to zwykły wieczór.Kaśka siedziała na kanapie czytając książkę.Trwała w absolutnej ciszy przerywanej tylko przerzucaniem kartek,nawet nie zauważyła,że zamknięte dotąd okno otworzyło się.Przerwała czytanie,zdjęła naszyjnik przyjaźni i obejrzała go,uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.Nagle usłyszała skrzypienie podłogi,Rozejrzała się.W pokoju było dość ciemno,jedynie kilka świeczek i kandelabry,jedynie połowa pokoju była oświetlona.Nagle coś chwyciło ją mocno za ramię.Potem zasłoniło jej usta i wciągnęło ją w cień.Wydała z siebie zduszony pisk.Po Kaśce została tylko łuska Nocnej Furii na rzemyku,leżąca samotnie na kanapie.Na podłoge upadła książa,która jeszcze przed chwilą była trzymana przez Kaśkę ---- Nika poszła wcześniej spać.Leżała spokojnie w łóżku pogrążona we śnie.Światło księżyca delikatnie muskało jej twarz.W pewnym momencie okno cicho otworzyło się.Dało się słyszeć w przeciągłe skrzypnięcie.Nika zmarszczyła brwi i przekręciła się,lecz nie obudziła się.Po jej szyji bezszelestnie ześlizgnęła się dłoń,która zakryła je usta.Szybkim pociągnięciem obudziła Nika,ta nabrała z trudem powietrza.Postać wzięła ją na ręce,usiadła na parapecie i wyskoczyła,drugą ręką ściskała jej przedramione,rozpaczliwie szukające przedmiotu,którego mogłaby się chwycić.Zanim jednak postać wyskoczyła z okna naszyjnik przyjaźni zachaczył o klamkę okna,a gwałtowny ruch zerwał go z szyji Niki,pozostawiając lekko kołyszący się rzemyk. ---- Natka siedziała sama w SA.W garści trzymała swój ulubiony miecz i waliła ile wlezie w ruchomy manekin.Słychać było cięcia miecza,jej bojowe okrzyki i ruchy manekina.Zacięcie ćwiczyła,bez ustanku.W pewnym momencie usiadła na ławce,aby odpocząć.Napiła się trochę wody.Po krótkiej przerwie znów zaczęła ćwiczyć.W pewnej chwili usłyszała kroki za sobą,Nieprzestając ćwiczyć obracała zręcznie mieczem,zrobiła półobrót i przystawiła ostrze do miejsca,gdzie powinna znajdować się szyja tajemniczej osoby.Nikogo jednak tam nie było.Usłyszała kolejne krokitym razem z boku,obróciła się,ale i tam nikogo nie było.Kolejne kroki,obracała się to w tą to w tamtą,próbując doścignąć przeciwnika,w pewnym momencie potknęła się i upadła upuszczając broń,obejrzała się znów,gdy jednak spojrzała w miejsce,gdzie leżał miecz,nie było go tam.usłyszała szybkie cięcie za sobą,kilka kosmyków jej włosów spadło przed nią,a zaraz potem z jej szyji zsunął się rzemyk ze smoczą łuską.Nagle coś mocno udeżyło ją w głowę,prawdopodobnie tępą stroną miecza,zaczęła mieć mroczki przed oczami,obraz zawirował,coś pociągnęło ją po podłodze ku wyjściu. ---- Chodziłam po wiosce przy budynkach,usłyszałam szelest w przerwie między domami.Obejrzałam się gwałtownie.Wpatrywałam się w ciemność.Nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemności powoli posuwałam się dalej.Usłyszałam przeciągły szept,jakby "Wiiiiiiiiiiidzeeeeeee cięęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę...".Znów spojrzałam w pustą przestrzań.Rozejrzałam się.Oddychałam niespokojnie,czułam czyjś wzrok na sobie.Nagle z ciemności wyłoniła się ręka,złapała mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w mrok.Chciałam się wtrwać,ale ręka trzymała mnie bardzo mocno.Z cienia wysunęła się druga ręka,która zakryła mi usta i znów pociągnęła.Zamachałam ręką,chcąc złapać się ściany budynku.Moje palce zacisnęły się na drewnianej desce,wbiłam paznokcie w drewno.ręce wciągały mnie w ciemność,moje palce powoli drętwiały i z wolna zsuwały się z deski,zostawiając jeśniejszy ślad od paznokci.Puściłam się,w pośpiechu zerwałam rzemyk z mojej szyji i upuściłam go dokładnie na załamaniu światła i cienia,z nadzieją,że ktoś go znajdzie i zacznie mnie szukać pozwoliłam się wciągnąć w mrok. Rozdział 15.W niewoli Postać ubrana w czarny strój,przypominający ubrania dzisiejszych kryminalistów biegła przez wioskę ze mną na rękach.Mocno dociskała ręką muje usta,ciągle próbowałam się oswobodzić,ale bez skutecznie,dobiegliśmy do portu,stały tam jeszcze trzy postacie,terz trzymały coś na rękach,rozpoznałam w mocno trzymanych,szamoczących dziewczynach moje przyjaciółki.Zostałyśmy bezceremonialnie wrzucone na dno łodzi,tracąc przytomość. ---- Obudziłyśmy się zakute w kajdany,zamknięte w celi.Zaczęłam się szamotać,chciałam wręcz wyrwać kajdany ze ściany.Nika ze smutną miną siedziała obserwując moje poczynania,Natka,tak samo jak ja rzucała się na wszystkie strony,jedynie Kaśka szepnęła cicho Kaśka:Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,robicie taki łomot,że zaraz strażnicy jeszce mocniej nas skują.Lepiej spróbujcie tak... Kaśka przyciągnęła kciuk do małego palca,pozostałe palce przytuliły się do siebie jak pingwiny na mrozie,dłoń Kaśki powoli zwęrzała się,Kaśka powoli obsuwała ją w dół,nagle jej dłoń przeszła przez kajdankę.Wszystkie wytrzeszczałyśmy oczy. Julia:Dosięgniesz krat? W odpowiedzi Kaśka wyciągnęła ręke jak najdalej mogła,lecz pomiędzy nią,a kratami zostawało ok. pół metra. Nika:No nic... Kaśka,ale może karty powiedzą co robić... Kaśka wyciągnęła z kieszeni talię,z którą się nie rozstawała.Potasowała i wyciągnęła 3 karty,jej twarz gwałtownie się zmieniła.Przerażona odrzuciła karty.Ja,Nika i Natka spojrzałyśmy na karty.Na jednej widniała przełamany naszyjnik BBF i napis "Strata przyjaciela",na drugiej były dwa skrzyżowane miecze i napis "Groźba śmierci",na ostatniej karcie widniała postać uśmiechająca się złowieszczo i trzymająca karty "Zmiana losu".Trwałyśmy w napięciu. Natka:To co z nami? Nie zdążyłyśmy jej odpowiedzieć,do celi wszedł strażnik,a zaraz po nim następny i jeszcze jeden,i jeszcze jeden.Przycisneli nam ręce do pleców,założyli worki na głowę i prowadzili przez ciemność.Kiedy zdjeli nam worki byłyśmy skute w wielkiej sali,zakneblowane.Nagle zabłysły światła,daleko przed nami stanął rosły mężczyzna,w dość doszesnym stroju. Mężczyzna:Kneble nie będą potrzebne............. Strażnicy zdjeli nam szmatki. Mężczyzna obrócił się w naszą stronę,miał czarne,lekko falowane włosy do ramion i bujną brodę.Miał około 40 lat.Miał na sobie długi,brązowy płaszcz,czarne spodnie,brudnobiałą koszulę i czarwony szalik Mężczyzna:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...ciekawe,bardzo ciekawe....ja tkwie tu od 20 lat szukając przejścia,............podczas gdy wy znalazłyście je przypadkiem................... Nika:Kim jesteś?! Natka:Czego chcesz!? Mężczyzna:Małe,.....słodkie,.....naiwne dziewuszki,...........jam jest Teran,......ten,co został uwięziony w czasie........w poszukiwaniu klucza i zamka,do którego pasuję..........lecz gdy znalazłem klucz i zamek........dowiedziałem się,że aby otworzyć kluczem zamek......potrzeba 4 artefaktów,........które strzeżone przez 4 osoby tkwią w spoczynku........myślicie,że wasze naszyjniki to tylko głupia zawieszka?............O nie,to cząści wielkiej układanki.Raczej nie jesteście z tąd......... Julia:Bystry jesteś. Teran zaśmiał się. Teran:Wasze naszyjniki...nie są z łusek,...są ze spinelu,to niezwykle rzadki minerał,wiecie co oznacza ta nazwa?! Patrzyłyśmy na niego spode łba. Teran:Kryształ klucza...Więc,kiedy zdobende wszystkie artefakty,otworze zamek i zdobende bogactwo,.........a gdy to zrobie...wróce i podbije świat. Teran podszedł do nas,uklęknął przy Nice,powoli wsunął dłoń na jej kark,Nika uniosła głowę,wiedziałam,że się boi,jak my wszystkie,ale nie okazywała tego,potrzyła z wysoka na Terana.Ten po omacku starał się znaleźć rzemyk,cofnął zaskoczony ręke,podniósł się i podszedł do Kaśki,uklęknął i znowu próbował zneleźć rzemyk,lecz i w tym przypadku wstał i z niedowierzaniem szedł w stronę Natki.Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami szukał naszyjnika,Natka zmarszczyła brwi i spode łba patrzyła na niego gniewnie.Teran wstał zły i podszedł do mnie,już nie aż tak delikatnie jak w przypadku Niki wsunąłręke na moją szyję,zły cofnął ręke.Zły ujął mój podbrudek,przejechał kciukiem po mojej wardze,nie wytrzymałam i błyskawicznie ugryzłam go w opuszkę palca,poczułam smak brudu i kurzu.Teran przeklnął i cofnął sie,krzyknął na strażników Teran:Mieliście je przynieść! Gdzie one są?! Strażnicy uklękli przed Teranem i z pokorą powiedzieli Strażnicy:Wybacz nam panie.... Teran spojrzał na nas z ukosa Teran:Zamknąć je.... i dobrze pilnować. W ten sposób znowu znalazłyśmy się w lochu Rozdział 16.Pytania i odpowiedzi Siedziałyśmy w lochu,a na naszych twarzach rysował się smutek i nendza.Teran,miał niedługo wyruszyć na Berk,w poszukiwaniu naszyjników. Natka:Postarajmy się złożyć wszystko w całość. Siedziała najbliżej ściany,na której odliczałyśmy dni.Jako iż miała skutą tylko jedną ręke,mogła rysować po zimnej,kamiennej ścianie kredą.Ujęła kredę i zaczęła rysować. Natka:To jest skarb-narysowała skrzynkę- po który przybył Teran.To klucz-narysowała niewielki kluczyk-który otwiera skarb.Skoro Teran ma klucz i skarb,potrzebuje teraz klucza do klucza.-narysowała 4 owalne kształty-Naszych naszyjników.Teraz ich szuka,ale gdy wróci z nimi,będzie musiał wyjść.-narysowała 4 twarze-nie wie,gdzie jest portal,więc będzie musiał to z nas wyciągnąć... Kaśka:Ale nie powiemy! Nika:Za rzadne skarby! Natka:Jednak będzie się starał.Ale raczej nas nie wypuści.Ale raczej nie będzie nas terz trzymać nas w lochu,bo ktoś mógłby nas znaleźć.Chyba,że... Julia:Chyba,że? Natka:Chyba,że to właśnie jest plan. Julia,Nika,Kaśka:? Natka:Aby nas znaleźli. Nagle przyszedł strażnik.Rozkuł Natkę i chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek Strażnik:Idziemy! Strażnik i Natka wyszli.Natka wrzeszczała,próbując się wyrwać. Natka:Puszczaj! Rozdział 17.Ból i krzyk Siedziałyśmy w lochu w napięciu,po godzinie strażnik wrócił z Natką,posiniaczoną i z zadrapaniami na rękach.Strażnik wepchnął ją do środka celi,rozkuł Kaśke i tak samo jak z Natką poszedł.Pomogłyśmy Natce wstać,miała trudności z utrzymywaniem równowagi,Nika usadowiła ją pod ścianą i wyjeła z kieszeni lekarstwa i chusteczki.Chodziła często do Ghoti na lekcje zielarstwa.Polewała rany Natki i przykładała do nich chusteczki.Natka sykneła z bólu,po chwili rozległy się krzyki Kaśki.Z trudem wszystkie znosiłyśmy wszystkie piski przyjaciółki.Natka wydyszała Natka:Pamiętajcie....nic im nie mówcie,nie mogą...wiedzieć. Po kolejnej godzinie Strażnik wrócił z Kaśką.Tak samo jak Natke rzucił ją na podłogę i wziął Nike,ta rzuciła nam tylko butelkę i chusteczki i poszła razem ze strażnikiem.Obejrzałam Kaśkę.Równie posiniaczona i poraniona,miała na przedramieniu szramę,prawdopodobnie od noża.Opatrzyłam ją najlepiej jak umiałam,utrudniały to piski Niki,zaczęłam płakać.Po kolejnej godzinie przepełnionej bólem i krzykami strażnik wrócił z Niką i wziął mnie. Julia:Zabierz łapy! Rzuciłam tylko spojrzenie na przyjaciółki zajmujące się Niką.Doszliśmy do pustej sali.Strażnik rzucił mnie na podłogę,inni obstawili drzwi i z bronią w gotowości czekali na rozkazy Terana. Teran:Może ta coś powie... Patrzyłam na niego spode łba. Teran:Gdzie są naszyjniki?! Milczałam Teran:Gdzie artefakty?! Uderzył mnie w twarz. Teran:Gdzie one są?! Julia:Masz coś na twarzy. Teran:O czym ty do... Splunęłam mu krwią w twarz. Odsunął się,ale potem skinął na strażników.Jedennaciął moją dłoń.syknęłam z bólu,a Teran znów spytał Teran:Gadaj! Julia:Za nic! Przez całą godzine torturował mnie,zanim wróciłam do celi dostałam solidnie w kość,całą prawą ręke miałam ponacinaną,cała byłam posiniaczona,miałam rozciętą wargę.Strażnik wrzucił mnie do celi,zamknął ją na klucz i zasmiał się złowrogo Strażnik:Jutro powtórka! Muhahahahahahahaha! Rozdział 18.Tymczasem... Astrid obudziła się jak zwykle wcześnie.Przeciągnęła się Astrid:Dzieńdobry wszystkim! Lecz rzaden z dziewczęcych głosów,tak przez ostatnie dni rozgadanych i towarzyskich nie powiedział ani słowa.Cały dom milczał Astrid:Dzieńdobry!...? Astrid wyszła z pokoju. Astrid:Halo? Zapukała do pokoju Niki.Nic. Astrid:Nika? Weszła,w środku nikogo nie było.Wyszła z pokoju i zapukała do kolejnych drzwi. Astrid:Natka? Cisza.Weszła do środka,ale i tam nikogo nie zastała.Wyszła i zastukała do pokoju Kaśki Astrid:Kaśka? Odpowiadała jej jedynie cisza.Weszła,lecz nie znalazła tam Kaśki,nikogo. Astrid:Julia? Zapukała i weszła do pokoju.Pustego. Astrid przestraszyła się,zbiegła na dół Astrid:Dziewczyny? Cisza jak makiem zasiał.Wybiegła z domu i okrążyła go,była sama.Pobiegła do SA.Zastała tam tylko jeźdców. Astrid:Nie widzieliście Niki,Natki,Julii czy Kaśki? Wszyscy zaprzeczyli. Czkawka:Nie ma ich u ciebie? Astrid pokiwała przecząco Czkawka:Znajdziemy je.Śledzik,przesuka twierdze,Bliźniaki las,Sączysmark port,ja i Astrid reszte wioski.Nie sądze,żeby zapuszczały się dalej. Gdy Czkawka przydzielił zadania wszyscy polecieli szukać dziewczyn.Po kilku godzinach Astrid spytała Astrid:Macie coś? Śledzik wychylił się zza drzwi twierdzy Śledzik:Nie! Nad głową Astrid przeleciały bliźniaki Szpadka,Mieczyk:Nie! Sączysmark:Nie! Czkawka:A ja coś mam! Astrid podeszła do chłopaka,klęczał nad czymś.Astrid odsunęła go.Na ziemi leżał naszyjnik przyjaźni z wyrytą literą "J". Astrid:Naszyjnik Julii,bardo nie dobrze,one nigdy się nie rozstają z tymi łuskami. Czkawka:Łuskami? Astrid:Tak,Szczerbatka. Czkawka przyjrzał się rzemykowi. Czkawka:To nie łuski,to kawałki jakiegoś minerału. Astrid:Co? Czkawka:Mówiły ci gdzie je znalazły? Astrid:Tak..Leżały ułożone w kształt "X" na ścientym pniu drzewa. Czkawka:To z pewnością nie łuski.Poszukajmy gdzie indziej,może znajdziemy reszte. Wszyscy udali się z powrotem do akademi. Śledzik:Hej,a co to? Połyskliwy,czarny przedmiot leżał w kącie SA.Astrid podbiegła do przedmiotu Astrid:Naszyjnik Natki. Sączysmark:A nie Niki? Astrid:Nie,Nika ma na swoim równe "N",Natka ma bardziej pochylone. Czkawka:Jest źle,szukajmy dalej. Po kilku godzinach przeszukiwania domu Astrid.Wszyscy usłyszeli kłótnie bliźniaków Szpadka:Właśnie,że ja! Mieczyk:Nie,bo ja! Szpadka:Ja! Mieczyk:Ja! Szpadka:Ja! Mieczyk:Ja! Szpadka:Ty! Mieczyk:Ty! Szpadka:Napewno? Mieczyk:Tak!...zaraz..co? Czkawka:Dobra,o co poszło? Szpadka:Kto pierwszy to zobaczył, Szpadka wskazała naszyjnik na kanapie Astrid:Naszyjnik Kaśki! Czkawka:Została Nika. Śledzik:Znalazłem! Śledzik zbiegł po schodach wymachując rzemykiem. Astrid:To mamy wszystkie. Czkawka:Jak damy je smokom,powinny złapać trop. Czkawka dał Szczerbatkowi do powąchania.Nocna furia w mig odrózniła zapachy dziewczyn w morzu zapachów i wszyscy polecieli w kierunku,wskazanym przez Szczerbatka. Rozdział 19.W poszukiwaniu doczesnych. Wszycy lecieli przez ocean.wiatr wiał dośc mocno,przez co smoki,nawet szczerbatek były spowolnione.astrid usłyszała szept Czkawki,próbował zapewne podtrzymać na duchu Astrid,ale brzmiało to,jakby próbował przekonać siebie Czkawka:Znajdziemy je...Musimy Astrid spojrzała na niego z ukosa,nie umiała się na niego gniewać,ale poczuła się odtrącona.Czyżby to była zazdrość,że to nie ona jest w centrum uwagi Czkawki.Lecieli przez ocean,z tyłu Śledzik krzyknął Śledzik:Czkawka,wiatr się nasila,musimy gdzieś wylądować! Sączsmark:Wyspa! Właśnie przelatywali pod niewielką wyspą,postanowili się na niej zatrzymać i przeczekać wichurę.Wylądowali.Śledzik znosił drewno na opał,Sączsmark układał kamienie,a bliźniaki,jak to bliźniaki kłóciły się o co popadnie.Astrid siedziała przed noworozpalonym ogniskiem,obok niej przysiadł się Czkawka Czkawka:Wszystko w porządku? Astrid:Mm? A tak,wszystko ok... Czkawka:Martwisz się? Astrid jakby od niechcenia kiwnęła głową Astrid:A ty? Czkawka:Bardzo. Astrd jeszcze silniej odczuła gorzki smak zazdrości.Posmutniała,Czkawika zauważył to Czkawka:Hej...będzie dobrze... Astrid przytaknęła,nie miała ochoty wyjaśniać mu prawdziwej przyczyny zmartwienia. Śledzik:Czkawka,pomógłbyś z namiotem? Biedny Śledzik cały zaplątał się w namiot,a bliźniaki śmiały się z niego,Sączsmark docinał Sączsmark:Hej,ŚLEDZIK,nie zapomniałeś o ŚLEDZIACH? Rybciu,gdzie wbijesz ŚLEDZIE? Czkawka zostawił Astrid i pobiegł pomoc Śledzikowi.Astrid siedziała sama przed ogniem,wpatrując się w płomienie.Po godzinie namiot stał.Zrobiło się późno i Astrid postanowiła się przespać.Co prawda wieczorem,gdy wszyscy oprócz niej zasneli Czkawka przytulił ją,ale Astrid ciągle bała się,że jej przyjaciółki to konkurencja. ---- Następnego dnia obudzili się i odlecieli z wyspy.Lecieli w kierunku wyznaczanym przez Szczerbatka,gdy Astrid biła się z myślami,na horyzoncie zaczęła pojawiać się jakaś wyspa.Astrid przygryzła wargę i zmarszczyła brwi.Po chwili zawołała Astrid:Zawracajmy! Czkawka:Ale Astrid... Astrid:Zawracajmy! Czkawka:A dziewczyny Astrid krzyknęła jak najgłośniej Astrid:ZAWRACAJMY!!!!!!!!!!!! I zawrócili.Szkoda,właśnie dolatywali do celu. Rozdział 20.W celi. Siedziałyśmy w lochu około tydzień.Żyłyśmy o chlebie i wodzie.Codziennie Teran stosował nowe tortury.Siedziałyśmy codziennie posiniaczone i poranione w zimnej,kamiennej celi.Zaczeły nam się kończyć lekarstwa,Natka miała problemy z równowagą,więc siedziała w koncie,Kaśka miała tak rozciętą ręke,że bałyśmy się,że wda się zakażenie.Nikadostała kiedyś w płuca i czasami nie mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza.Nie wiem,jakie rany miałam ja,przestałam wyliczać przy 21 ranie.Dziewczyny mówiły,żebym wypoczęła,ale ja nie mogłam.Nie mogłam bezczynnie siedzieć i patrzeć.Cały dzień siedziałam przy kratach szarpiąc nimi,w nadzieji,że w końcu je wyrwę.Któregos dnia,gdy ja zwykle szarpałam kratami usłyszałyśmy kroki.Szybko cofnełyśmy się od kra.Dziś jednak to nie był strażnik,a Teran.Spytał z ironiczną troską Teran:Jak się maja dzis moje dziewuszki? Natka:A co ci do tego? Teran:Trochę grzeczniej.Wcale nie musialem tu przychodzić,ale skoro juz tu jestem,to wyjawię wam część mojego ambitnego planu. Nika,Kaśka:Pfffffffffffff... Teran:Podczas gdy wy siedziałyście w celi,ja doskonaliłem mój wyśmienity plan.Znalazłem lepszy sposób na wyciagnięcie z was prawdy,gdzie są naszyjniki i portal.Niezawodny sposób.z pewnością mi odpowiecie W jednej sekundzie dobiegłam do krat,wsystawiłam ręce zakraty i próbowałam dosięgnąć Terana.Ten jednak stał na tyle daleko,że nawet nie zareagował.Wyciagałam ręce jak najdalej mogłam.Bezskutecznie Julia::Nie uda ci się! Teran rozesmiał się i odszedł.Jego śmiech rozchodził się po całym lochu W nocy obudzily mnie kroki i światło.Rozejrzałam się,nie było obok mnie nikogo.ani Kaśki,ani Niki,ani Natki.Po drugiej stronie krat stał Teran i z 8 strażników Julia:Gdzie dziewczyny,co im zrobiłeś?! Teran;Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Strażnicy pochwycili mnie za ramiona i wywlekli z celi.Doszliśmy do sali,w której zwykle Teran torturował nas,by pozyskać z nas informacje.przypominała dawną arene z Berk,ale wydrążoną w ziemii.Strażnicy rzucili mną przed Terana,trzymającego ręce za plecami. Julia:Ciekawa jestem,co wymyśliłeś dzisiaj. Teran:Hmmmmmmm...zapewniam,że dostarczy nam to..dużo wrażeń. W jednej chwili wyciągnął ręce zza pleców.W jednej trzymał jakis przzedmiot,ostro zakończony.Przystawił mi ten przedmiot do krtani.Poczułam bolesne uklucie.Rozoznałam przedmiot.Strzykawka.Teran wlał cały płyn znajdujący się w strzykawce w moje żyły,po czym odsunał strzykawkę od mojej szyji. TEran:Serum prawdy,będziesz teraz odczuwała potrzebę mówienia prawdy i tylko prawdy Julia:Nie przewidziałeś,że moge milczeć. Teran:Oh,....przewidziałem. Skinął na strażników.Nagle zobaczyłam trzy postacie.Miały worki na głowach,ubrane były w ubrania,tak dobrze mi znane.Nika,Kaśka i Natka. Nika:Wypuść nas! Kaśka;Ehh... Natka:Puszczaj! Strażnicy Terana przystawili moim przyjaciołką noże do szyi. Teran:Więc...jak będzie? Zrzerał mnie strach,o życie moich przyjaciółek i ujawnienie prawdy. Teran uznał moje milczenie za powstrzymanie sie od odpowiedzi Teran:Zabić. Strażnicy już mieli podciąć gardła dziewczyną Julia:Powiem! Powiem,tylko je wypuść! Rozdział 21.Zła decyzja Teran powstrzymał strażników przed zabiciem moich przyjaciółek, Teran:Zamieniam sie w słuch. Julia:..Portal jest w lesie,..ze wioską.Naszyjniki są porozrzucane w domu Astrid,w Akademii i w miejscu,gdzie pochwycili mnię twoi słudzy...A teraz wypuść je. Teran zkinał reką na strażników.Ci zdjeli worki z głów Niki,Natki i Kaśki.Lecz zamiast głów przyjaciółek zobaczyłam jakies maszyny.Poplątane kable łączyły czarną skrzynkę,a "dziewczyny" powtarzały. Nika:Wypuść nas! Kaśka;Ehh... Natka:Puszczaj! Nika:Wypuść nas! Kaśka;Ehh... Natka:Puszczaj! Nika:Wypuść nas! Kaśka;Ehh... Natka:Puszczaj! Teran zaczał się śmiać JuliaTy...!Jesteś potworem! Teran:Trudno,zdarza się! Zobaczyłam Nikę,Kaśkę i Natkę ze smutnymi minami,stojące za barierka na górze sali.Teran znów wrzucił nas do celi.Skuliłam się w koncie i zaczęłam płakać Julia:Wybaczcie...jak ja mogłam?Chlip...obiecałam...Chlip! Nagle poczułam cos na ramieniu.Podniosłam głowę.Zobaczyłam obok mnie Kaśkę,Natkę i Nikę,uśmiechały się przyjaźnie Nika:Hej...przeciesz się nie gniewamy... Kaśka:My terz wyznałybyśmy prawdę... Natka:Okłamał cię,chciałaś nas ratować.Doceniamy to. Wtedy znów usłyszałyśmy kroki.Teran.Zaśmiał się złowrogo. Nika:Bawi cię coś?! Teran:Tak,bardzo.Tyle czasu skrywałyście tajemnice,by teraz ją wydać.Wyborne Po moim policzku spłynęła niewielka łza.Zmarszczyłam brwi. Teran:Nie będe już dzisiaj takim tyranem.Wypuszczam was. Nika:Ale?... Teran:? Kaśka:Jest przecież jakiś haczyk,co nie? Teran:Bystre z was dziewczątka.Wyjawie wam.Kilka godzin temu zostałyście uznane za zbrodniarki i złodziejki.Jesteście posądzone...a zresztą zobaczycie same. Prychnęłyśmy.Teran już miał iść,gdy rzucił Teran:Musze ci podziękować,Julciu.Bez ciebie nigdy nie odkryłbym prawdy. Rzuciłam się do krat próbując go dosięgnąć. Julia:Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Teran:Oh...już uszło. Kaśka Rozdział 22.Morderstwo i wyrzuty sumienia. Astrid siedziała na schodach twierdzy.Myślała o przyjaciółkach,była trochę zazdrosna,ale czy właściwie zrobiła nie ratując ich?Miałą wątpliwości,biła się z myślami.Z jednej strony jej włąsna duma,z drugoej jej wyrzuty sumienia.Dzień wcześniej doszły do niej słuchy o morderstwie.Nie została jednak wpuszczna do twierdzy na obradę,więc siedziała na schodach i czekała.Kilka razy przyłożyła ucho do drzwi twierdzy,słyszała kłótnie i głośnewalenie pięścią w stół.Dolatywały jednak do niej i informacje.Dowiedziała się,że zamordowano Derecka Okrutnego.Męża Phlegmy.Po kolejnej godzinie podsłuchiwania dowiedziała się,że skradziono pewną rzecz.Była to niewielkich rozmiarów kamienna płytka.Wykonana z jasnego kamienia,na środku wyryte było oko,a zamiast źrenicy miało połyskliwy heliodor.Była to niezwykła płyta,po wypowiedzeniu magicznej formuły i umieszczenia w niej róży wiatru czasu powalała zmieniać przeszłość,teraźniejszość i przyszłość.Po kilkunastu godzinach obrady drzwi twierdzy otwarły się,stał w nich Stoick Astrid:Wodzu,czy już wiadomo?Kto zamordował,kto ukradł? Stoick skinął głową Stoick:Katarzyna,Natalia,Nikolina i Julia. ---- Wybacz Nika,jeśli cie obraziłąm,ale to najładniejsza pełna wersja tego imienia Astrid otorzyła szerzej oczy.Te słowa rozwiały wszystkie niepewności.Pobiegła do domu Czkawki.Jak strzała wpadła do pokoju chłopaka,siedział na podłodze i rysował.Wpadła na niego,normalnie zarumieniłaby się,ale nie przejeła się tym teraz.Siedziała na Czkawce Czkawka:A-astrid....?! Astrid:Czkawka,pożycz Szczerbatka! Czkawka uśmiechnął się Czkawka:Szczerbatek twój. ---- Astrid leciała przytulona do Szczerbatka,co jakiś czas dajac mu do powąchania naszyjniki.Szczerbatek kierował nią do miejsca,z którego ostatnio zawróciła.Pogoda pogorszyła się.Zrobiło się mgliście,zaczął wiać wiatr,grzmiało.Nagla na nos Astrid spadło coś zimnego,potem kapło na jej ramię,a po chwili cała była mokra od ulewnego deszczu.Na horyzoncie zamajaczył czarny kształt.Z wolna rusł,aż zmienił się w wyspę,podobną do wyspy Łupierzców. Astrid:To musi być tu. Zeszła ze Szczerbatka i wbiegła po schodach,prowadzących w dół.W końcu trafiła do lochów biegła pośród pustych cel Astrid:Natka,Julia,Nika,Kaśka?...Tak bardzo przepraszam,że... dobiegła do ostatniej celi.Była pusta,jak pozostałe,drzwi byłu uchylone.Jedyne co znalazła to liścik,przczytała go.Astrid rzuciła się pędem do wyjścia i wsiadła na Szczerbatka Astrid:Dawaj Szczerbatek,szybko! ---- Dopływałyśmy do Berk.Byłyśmy związane i zakneblowane.Łódź dobiła do portu.Wzieli nas na ręce i szli z nami do jakiegoś domu.Rozwiązali nas i rzucili na podłoge.Miałyśmy mroczki przed oczami.Kiedy zaczęłyśmy normalnie widzieć nie było ich już,a my nie byłyśmy zakneblowane.Wstałyśmy i spojrzałyśmy po sobie.Pobyt w więzieniu stanowczo zmienił nasz wygląd.Nasze ubrania były podarte,brudne i postrzępione.Nasze włosy dawno nie myte,z warkoczy zaczęły wylatywać pasemka.Byłyśmy brudne i poranione.Zaczęłyśmy chodzić po pokoju.Gdy usłyszałyśmy otwierane drzwi.Stał w nich Stoick,Pyskacz i paru innych mężczyzn.Gdy nas zobaczyli pochwycili nas i zagrozili bronią.Zaczęłyśmy się szarpać.Wyprowadzili nas z domu do twierdzy. Rozdział 23.Sąd Siedziałyśmy związane w twierdzy.Ustawione ławy przypominały dzisiejszy sąd.Rozejrzałyśmy się.Zebrała się chyba cała wioska.Dojrzałyśy w tłumie Phlegme.Ubrana na czarno,miała czarną woalkę i ukratkiem ocierała łzy.Przyglądałybyśmy się dalej,ale usłyszałyśmy głośne uderzenie w stół.Stoick zaczął rozprawę Stoick:Cisza! Rozpoczynam walne posiedzeni sędziowskie.Protokolant gotowy? Młodzieniec z pergaminem i ołówkiem skinął głową. Wszyscy zasiedli. Stoick:Oskarżyciel,zaczynajcie. Mężczyna wstał Oskarżyciel:Wy sądzie,wnosze iż ów dziewczyny winne są morderstwa Derecka Okrótnego i kradzieży jego własności Stoick:Obrońca obroncie prosze. Spojrzałyśmy na puste miejsce obrońcy. Stoick:Prosze o przemówienie świadka. Spośród zebranych wstał pewien starszy mężczyzna Świadek:Wieczorem szłem jak zwykle na ryby.Nagle zobaczyłem cztery postacie biegnące do domu Phlegmy,nie widziałem ich jednak dokładnie,miały długie włosy i wyglądały łudząco podobne do oskarżonych.Weszły przez okno do domu Phlegmy.Usłyszałem krzyk.Cztery postacie wybiegły z domu i uciekły Świadek usiadł. Stoick:Dziękuje,Phlegmo,czy chcesz coś dodać? Phlegma:Z pewnością rozpoczynamy właściwie,ale nie jestem pewna czy oskarżamy właściwe osoby.Chodzi o to,że..nie sądze,że te dziewczyny mogłyby to zrobić.. Lecz nikt jej nie słuchał Oskarżyciel:Wy sądzie,czy możemy przejrzeć dowody? Stoick skinął głową i pokazał zgromadzonym dowód rzeczowy.Były to cienkie pasemka włosów. Stoick:Zostało to znalezione przy ciele Derecka.Nie należą one do członków tej rodziny. Oskarżyciel:Czy moglibyśmy porównać dowody z włosami oskarżonych? Na znak Stoicka przyłożono pasemka do naszych włosów.Były identyczne Stoick:To właśnie chciałem zobaczyć,oskarżone są winne! Już miał zapaść wyrok,gdy nagle poczuliśmy chłód i usłyszeliśmy skrzypnięcie,drzwi twierdzy otworzyły się Astrid:Sprzeciw! Oczy wszystkich skierowane były na Astrid stojącą w drzwiach. Julia,Kaśka,Natka,Nika:Astrid... Podeszła do miejsca obrońcy. Astrid:To nie one winne są morderstwa i kradzierzy. Ludzie zaczeli szeptać między sobą Astrid:Jest temu winien mężczyzna,którego,jak wszyscy dotąd myśleliśmy zabito....Teran Rozległy się jeszcze głośniejsze szepty. Stoick:Niemożliwe.Zabito Terana 10 lat temu! Astrid:Najwyraźniej przeżył Oskarżyciel:Wysoki sądzie,czas na przemówienie się skończył. Stoick powstrzymał oskarżyciela ruchem ręki Stoick:Mów prosze dalej Astrid. Astrid:Więc,za pomocą Szczerbatka dotarłam do wyspy Terana,jak okazało się więził tam oskarżone.Torturował je,by pozyskać informacje.On prawdopodobnie zabił męża Phlegmy Okrótnej i ukradł jego własność.Podejrzenia zrzucił na oskarżone,upodabniając swoich sługi do nich. Stoick:Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Astrid:Nie jestem do końca pewna,on również jest doczesnym,więc najlepiej spytać doczesnych. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nas oczekując odpowiedzi Nika:Więc,Teran chciał pozyskać od nas informacje o położeniu portalu do naszego świata. Natka:Udało mu się i prawdopodobnie w tej chwili zbliża się do granicy między czasem. Kaśka:Wspominał,że potrzebuje klucza do klucza do zamka.Wiemy,żę zamkiem była własność ofiary.Kluczem do klucza były nasze naszyjniki,nie iwemy co było kluczem... Astrid:Magiczna formuła. Julia:Chciał zostać panem świata. Astrid:Ze skradzionym przedmiotem może to zrobić Nika:Na szczeście nie ma naszych naszykników. Astrid wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Astrid:Nie mam ich! Musiałam je wypuścić! Rozdział 24.Powstrzymać Terana Stoick:W tym wypadku uniewinniam oskarżone. Wyrok zapadł. Stoick:Teraz trzeba powstrzymać Terana. Astrid:Gdzie jest portal? Natka:W lesie. Stoick:Biegnijcie tam,dogonimy was. Pobiegłyśy po naszą broń,a potem z Astrid do lasu,w miejsce skąd przybyłyśmy. Kaśka:Astrid,o co chodzi z tą własnością męża Phlegmy? Astrid:Długa historia,to coś jakby steruje czasem.Mówi się,że gdy wchłonie krew jakiejś osoby i zostanie zniszczony... Stanęłyśmy,przy portalu stał Teran z obstawą.Schowałyśy się za głazem,na szczęście nie zauważyli nas.Teran trzymał nasze naszyjniki,a w drugiej ręce trzymał kamienną płytkę. Teran:Za słowami kryją się inne słowa. Nagle ze środka heliodoru wydobyło się złote światło.Teran umieścił w świetle naszyjniki.Ułożyły się w róże wiatrów.Zaczęły świecić jeszce jaśniej.Niemogłyśy dłużej czekać.Wyjęłam ze swojego kołczanu strzałę i napięłam cięciwe łuku Kaśka:Julia... Ciągle mierzyłam w naszyjniki Nika:Julia-a Astrid:Szybciej! Wypuściła m strzałę.W błyskawicznym tępie grot przeszył powietrze i trafił w środek róży wiatrów.Naszyjniki wypadły ze światła,wytrącając płytkę z rąk Terana,przy okazji raniąc go w opuszkę palca,krwistoczerwona kropla spłynęła po heliodorze.Wtedy nas dostrzegli.Nagle usłyszałyśy bojowe okrzyki,z krzaków wybiegł Stoick z innymi i zaatakowali Terana.Wszyscy rzucili się w wir walki.Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę Terana.Dostrzegłam płytkę,którą wcześniej trzymał Teran Julia:Hej,Teran! Wszyscy zaprzestali bitwy,trzymałam płytkę w rękach,drugą ręką trzymałam sztylet,tuż przy heliodorze. Teran:Nie! Zrobił krok w przód do nas,nacisnęłam sztyletem na kryształ.Teran zatrzymał się.Natka,Nika i Kaśka stanęły obok mnie Julia:Dobra,wynoś się z tąd Teran:Ciekawe jak mnie zmusisz? Mocniej nacisnęłam na heliodor. Julia:O tak. Teran przestraszył się,ale nie okazywał tego, próbował mnie zbyć Teran:Nie potrzebuje tego,możesz to zniszczyć. Wtedy dostrzegł czarwoną plamkę na heliodorze,spojrzał na opuszkę swojego palca,już miał mnie powstrzymać TEran:Nie zrobisz tego... Julia:Naprawde? Przepołowiłam kryształ.Wydobyło się z niego światło Julia:Na twoje życzenie. Teran:NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Julia:To-przeciełam klejnot na ćwiartki-za tortury. Teran przyklęknął,na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu.Kaśka położyła dłoń na mojej zaciśniętej pięści,w której trzymałam ostrze. Kaśka:To-razem ze mną ponownie nacięła kryształ-,za męża Phlegmy Teran jeszcze bardziej się wykrzywił. Nika przyłączyła się do nas i razem ze mną i Kaśką pokruszyła heliodor,świecił coraz jaśniej Nika:To-za więzienie nas. Teran zaczął krzyczeć. Natka:Za wszystkie krzywdy,które wyrządziłeś! Teran krzyczał coraz głośniej,zaczął śwecić.Kawałki jego ciała zaczęły z niego ulatywać,tak samo jak w ostatniej części Harrego Pottera z Voldemorta.Wszyscy stali jak sparaliżowani,poczułam jeszcze jedną dłoń na mojej Astrid:I za próbe zniszcenia naszej przyjaźńi! Wszystkie ostatni raz dźgnęłyśm żółty kryształ,tak,że pozostał niego proch.Teran krzyknął jeszcze głośniej świecił na złoto.Wszyscy zamknęliśmy oczy.Światło było oślepiające Rozdział 25.Do domu Gdy znów otworzyłyśmy oczy,w miejscu Terana leżał popiół.Po chwili podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął popiół,rozwiał go i poniósł daleko.Stoick zaprowadził sługów Terana do więzienia,a my i Astrid zostałyśmy przy portalu. Julia:Astrid...musimy wracać... Astrid:Naprawde musicie? Nika:Musimy. Kaśka:Ale odezwiemy się. Nagle proch z kryształu zaczął świecić i poruszać sie.Zaczął wirować szybciej i szybciej.Nagle zmienił się w dwa,owalne zółte kryształy.Astrid podniosła je i podała nam jeden. Astrid:To nam pomoże. Natka:Jak? Astrid:Nie wiem,poprostu tak czuje. Uśmiechnęłyśmy się,powoli weszłyśmy w złotą wyrwę Julia:Do zobaczenia...Astrid. Złote światło pochłonęło nas zupełnie. ---- Upadłyśy na ziemię.Rozejrzałyśy się,byłyśmy na Berk,ale tym naszym.Wstałyśymy,naszcęście miałyśmy normalne stroje Nika:Wszystkie całe? Skinęłyśy głowami.Coś zaświeciło na postumencie.Żółty klejnot.Usmiechnęłyśmy się.Nagle dobiegło nas majaczenie.Ohh,zupełnie zapomniałyśy o Angelice. Kaśka:Wyprowadźmy ją s tąd,zanim się obudzi. Zawlokłyśy ją do wyjścia,a potem do szkoły.Po kilku minutach obudziła się. Angelika:Porta-al! Kaśka:O co ci chodzi? Angelika:Co to było,na waszej działce Nika:Oczym ty mówisz? Angelika:O portalu,nie próbujcie kłamać! Natka:Coś ci się pomyliło. Julia:Dość mocno walnęłaś się w głowę. Angelika:Ale on tam był,wszystko powiem dyrektorowi! Julia:Wiesz,dziwna jesteś. Angelika:Ale,ale ja.. Zostawiłyśy ją skołowaną, śmiejąc się. Rozdział 26.Zakończenie Siedziałyśmy u mnie i pisałyśmy. Julia:Gotowe! ---- Stałyśy przy postumencie.Umieściłyśy rulon papieru nad klejnotem,zaczął świecić i znikł ---- Astrid siedziała na krześle przy biórku obracając w palcach kryształ.Nagle zaczął świecić,wyleciał z niego rulon papieru.Rozwinęła go.Zaczęła czytać.Ku jej zdziwieniu był napisany w jej języku List:"Witaj Astrid! To my.Julia,Natka,Kaśka,Nika.Bezpiecznie wróciłyśmy do domów.Mamy nadzieje,że u ciebie terz wszstko w pożądku.Nikt nie wie,że zniknęłyśy.U nas nawet nie minęła minuta! Bardzo tęsknimy za Tobą i Berk.Dzięki Julii napisałyśmy to w Twoim języku.Trzymaj się ciepło i odpisz niedługo! Natka,Kaśka,Nika i Julia" Astrid uśmiechnęła się.Zapowiadała się długo korespondencja Rozdział 27.Rozdział dodatkowy To (jak sama nazwa wskazuje) rozdział dodatkowy,dedykowany wszystkim śledzącym moje blogi,specialnie dla was :) Ale przede wszystkim dedykuje go Tajemniczemu Jeźdcowi,Nice Hofferson i Astriś111. Bez was to opko by nie istniało :* ---- Więc wróciłyśmy.Nasz świat podczas naszego pobytu na Berk "zatrzymał się" i czekał na nas,aż wrócimy.Ciekawi was zapewne co dalej.Oto odpowiedź.Nika,nasza pisarka,wzięła się do pracy i już po kilku tygodniach każda z nas dostała po jej nowej książce "Podróż na Berk".Kaśka odnalazła specyficzny dom dziecka, to dom dla dzieci,które zostały odebrane rodzicą,którzy często znęcali się nad nimi.Sierociniec nie miał jednak zbyt wielu środków do utrzymania się.Wolontariuszka obieła dom opięką,więc tym sposobem w każdy wtorek i piątek można było przekazać datki do sierocińća.Natka skomponowała własny utwór "Berk".Ciągle prosimy,żeby grała go nam.Pewnego dnia nie wychodziła z domu przez kilka dni,wszyscy mówili,że jest chora,pewnego dnia dostałyśy SMS'a,żebyśmy przyszły.Okazało się,że Natka symulowała,żeby móc dokończyć "niespodziankę".Na całej ścianie miała rozwieszony brystol,na którym uwieczniła jeden z naszych dni na Berk.Pobiegłyśy wtedy na polane nad klifem i wygłupiałyśy się w wysokiej trawie,na koniec wszystkie wzięłyśy się za ręce i pobiegłyśy w stroną zachodzącego słońca.Obraz jest prześliczny.A ja? Ja nic a nic nie zmieniłam.Ciągle jestem tą samą,tajemniczą inną,z rozwianymi,pszennymi włosami,przesiadującą popołudnia na drzewach ukrytych w głębi wyspy.Wyspy Berk. THE END Mam nadzieje,że się podobało :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone